Delicate Sound Of Thunder
by Yorsh Passangero
Summary: A Journey through the mind of Garfield Logan ... Inspired By Pink Floyd... for you all to enjoy
1. Uno

Welcome to this little fictional story brought to you by Yorsh...I hope that you like it, enjoy the show and shine on

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are creations of DC comics. little bits of lyrics were made by Pink Floyd... i guess that I owe them a lot

* * *

"_Wow… they wouldn't believe this even if God itself come down from heaven and slaps them in the face" _Garfield Logan A.K.A. "Beast Boy" thought moments before he entered to an unkempt building on the old downtown of jump city, this old looking, crumbling structure was the facade of the "Eclipse" club, the only place on the town where you can hear good… I mean GOOD music, that kind of music that is, was, and it will be avant-garde from all kinds of new musical expressions even from eons to come, that music that touches you, embraces you and will never let you go… _"Who will guess that me, the jester… the comic relief… the brainless one of the group is here, at this place… no one, well, I'll have to make a story that I was at the arcade or some stuff like that, I don't want that any of them knows this… this will be my little secret"_ and indeed, it was… since 2 and a half months he was a frequent client of the Eclipse… not for be different, not for an undercover mission, it was because he was a…Pink Floyd fan… yes, the least "smart" titan became an floydian, that so-called "stoned race", he was with his peers, at his place and with his music… and what a lovely music was

* * *

_**Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day /you fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way. /kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town /Waiting for someone or something to show you the way**_**_

* * *

_**

"Hey, Gar, over here!" screamed a rather "normal" guy, from the other end of the club… he was alone on his table, and it had an extra chair

"Shhh! Don't scream it…" BB shouted and grimaced towards the music and conversation filled place "nice to see you here, Dave" he saluted his friend "it's good to see a kind face" while he told that, he feel some relief… he can finally speak his words… not a mocked up version of himself…

"Wow… hard day at the office? Am I wrong?" Dave, a record shop employee and amateur music critic with the same ages as BB, added in a sarcastic way "what happened… too much work and no fun make Gar a dull Beast Boy"

"Yeah, as usual… I need a vacation or a new lobotomy… it ain´t easy pretend to be a brainless teen and to live with people that really thinks that you're dumb enough to know what "neuronal synapses" is"

"And why do you still hide your intelligence, don't you think that your empathic friend… how is she called… Raven? Will discover it afterwards?"

"Nah… I have some cards under my sleeve" declared in a cocky way "some tricks given by the chief" for those of you that you didn't knew, beast boy was a member of the doom patrol, he can be looked as the weak link of the teen titans… but he has the same or more tactical and fighting training than Robin does… but as all of us he is stubborn and immature, and the most inclined to make mistakes, but he uses that to his advantage for his facade… just like everyone "no one… and I mean no one can read my mind… but it fails sometimes… I guess that is pure luck that Robin or Raven hasn't discovered my charade"

"I give you the doubt benefit…they should know it by now…"

"… and what do I care…" he finally said, giving an abrupt end to the conversation

"Hey! Calm down… you don't have to be at the defensive here… you are with friends here… by the way, Gar, did you made me the favor that I told you? Dave asked hoping that his friend have completed the task that he has asked him

"… Yep! I made a record raid over the tower… and I found something weird and disturbing… but worth of the telling… I found a good charlotte cd… on Raven's room" Beast Boy exclaimed in a mocking way "the only thing that saves her is that she has some The Cure and Depeche Mode, but like any other human… she has flaws…"

"Good charlotte… and they say that you are the poser one…" Dave said as both starts to laugh… "Hey, did you hear? Pinkie plays today… in about 10 mins."

"Sweet! Dude… that's cool"

"Yeah… and you are bitching about how "fake" your personality is… but in the end is so real that it's in you"

"Dave… fuck you…" BB said "just joking, but I guess that I'll have to figure how I can blend the inner me with Beast Boy and for the titans… I'll keep them comfortably numbed about the real me"

"That was lame; you have to give thanks that I will not kick your ass"

"Oohhhh, I'm so scared… I have to take you to the tower someday… there you'll listen to music via Cy´s sound system"… he was about to end the sentence when the pulse of a synthesized heartbeat stopped him… pinkie, the club's "official" cover band, started its gig… for 40 minutes it will be only music and silence.

* * *

**_Us, and them /and after all we're only ordinary men. /Me and you. /God only knows it's noz what we would choose to do_**

* * *

****

_"Too late… too late… I hope that all of them are asleep, ´cause I don't want to argue with anyone… where were you, what were you doing…what do you care… I have more mental sanity troubles…"_

_**"Why are you acting like a prick? Get a life…"**_ said a voice inside BB inner voice, it was his alter-ego, that part of his self that keep him on the ground… his reality check

_"Great… now I have to deal with you…I kind of miss you… beastie"_

_**"Yeah… yeah… tell me, how much time we have to pretend that you have the mental age of a spoiled 10 years brat"**_

_"Until I get a shoot at my head or only under torturing ways… but I don't see a bare naked confession coming from my mouth in a long, long time"_

_**"… great…mentally unstable medical facilities… here we go… just think… they're your friends… your team, they will not harm you…"**_

_"But they'll make my life a mess, listen, I don't want to be labeled…I just want to be me… nothing else, nothing more"_

_**"Labeled? Come on, right now you are being labeled, as the useless one, the brainless one… the meaningless one, come on, you have too much to give to yourself and to your friends… but you just keep hiding it behind a wall of lies…you, so called Floyd fan…haven't you heard that record? The Wall? You're committing the same mistakes… under that layer of nothingness hides a troubled guy, with so much potential…"**_

_"…STOP IT! Don't scowl yourself… I know what I'm doing; this is for my own good… I need to be this way"_

_**"Crazy over the rainbow I am crazy… I guess that you're in the verge of losing it, but I'll not be seated on my laurels and watch how your life is wasted just because you can afford to live your own fucking life… everyone tries… from Cy to Raven, everyone makes mistakes…"**_

_"DON´T TALK ABOUT HER!... I'm just nothing to her… I'm a god damned silhouette that is meaningless… she wouldn't believe that I have some sort of intelligence… she just laugh at my face… and I can't stand that"_

_**"Then prove them wrong… that there is more that they can see under the skin of Garfield Logan… prove her wrong… I know… we know that you love her to the last of your cells…"**_

_"What about that? She knows nothing about me…about anything of my life…and I want to be this way, I prefer to be the smart guy in the shadows instead of the troubled poor guy…If I have to be an dumb kid all my life…so be it"_

His life… as his own words… is meaningless, just a elaborated wall of lies that "protects" him from the outside world… and the people that he loves, he prefers to be a shadow of his self… sure, he can be funny… but not all in life is fun…sometimes it's necessary to mature… but it take some time and will… but that is what Gar has not have… and believe me, growing up the hard way isn't the best way to do it.

End of chapter I


	2. Two

Here it is, chap. 2 of "Delicate Sound of Thunder", but first, some tips, this fic is set after the end of season 4, so the titans are a little older than the cartoon shows them, so they are in the range from ages 17 to 20 (BB has 18, so go figures)

as usual, I own nothing except my guitar and my bed, Teen Titans are owned by DC Comics, Pink Floyd owns tthe little bits of lyrics and wisdom, and i own my opinions (the shrink´s oppinions)

* * *

"… _good, no one is here, that's good… no stupid story" _and it was… the common room of the tower was empty… deserted can be a better description of the place… just the light provided by the refrigerator creates the shading environment and the perfect place for his thoughts "wow… today was a great day… excepting the fact that we stopped two robberies, I had to stand the fact that a group of sub normal humans called me a freak… I was this close to take their spleens with a swift claw, and that I have to still pretend my condition… but as usual Dave and the Eclipse saved my day, maybe I'll accept those guitar lessons that he offered me, just for the sake of doing something completely new to me… nice, my tofu burger is ready, now I have to pick up my MP3 player and let operation "oblivion" start… may I choose Dark Side as it soundtrack? … yeah, it always takes me away from everything" little he knew that from the hallway he was been watched by a blue and black silhouette "… did my senses tricked me or I just heard Beast Boy pronounce eloquent words? … I guess that I got a lot of stress on me" … a pair of spiked green ears reacted to the sound of her voice... "Did I just hear Raven in the hallway? … nah, I just was fooled by the music" and with that final sentence he entered to his room.

* * *

_**Home, home again. / I like to be here when I can. /When I come home cold and tired / It's good to warm my bones beside the fire.**_

* * *

A sleepless night… another sleepless night, he let the MP3 player still running on assorted Floyd tunes… that was the musical background for his thoughts… and it all started by a name… a name that still lives in his happiest memories, but that haunts him on his worst nightmares… _"God damn it… why it all happened that way? Terra? Can you explain it? I know that happened 2 years ago, of course that a lot of water has passed under the bridge, but I still have that feeling that nothing happened, but like all the faucets of my life, it was real, it was terrible, and I have to regret it until the day I die. I saw you not as a possible girlfriend, probably we would ended in a tremendous breaking up, instead I saw you as my confident, as a new best friend, the kind of friends that you rely on, I told you my secrets and I showed you my reality… hell, with you I was happy, you knew the real me, I was a smart kid that loved to act as a dumb to make everyone happy …damn, I'm thinking as a emo kid, I have to stop that…the fact is that I... the team and me trusted on you and you stabbed us in the back, I guess that the rest of the team just coped on that, but in my case it was fatal, you almost made me kill myself, I didn't leave my room for days, you turn me into a zombie, until I come to my senses … I hated you, I would kill you if I wanted to… but my little me inside my head still trusted you… so I gave you a chance, and you made it, you saved us, you gave me a hint of hope…you gave me light, but you faded out when you immolate yourself and were turned into stone, you almost killed me again… far away, but so damn close. You were turned into stone, you fall in a inducted animated suspension and you let me alone again... then in that instant my ordeal started"_ he searched in the dark for something on his room, his eyes adapted to the obscurity and there it was, on the floor, under his bed… a framed picture… a photo of he and Terra, sleeping together on the couch with lots of make up, courtesy of Cyborg, he laughed, but as he ended he went back to his train of thoughts.

"… _9 months with a shrink… I have to use all the tricks that I knew to pretend that I was fine… but he discovered my charade, and it was a relief (thanks for the hypocrites oath) and he didn't told that to my friends… he told me that all I needed is to accept the fact that I was smart, and that I got a lot of anger issues… but I can't, that charade is the only thing that makes me mentally sane, now I have to be the smart kid that has to pretend to be dumb, because if he don't he will be labeled as a misfit and locked away in a white padded room…and he will lost all that he labeled as his life and his friends. But some good things come out of all this, Charles… my shrink started me in Pink Floyd, you knew me, I'm smart but I listened to a wide array of musical crap, but he gave me a CD with a prism and a black background as cover, I remember what he told me that day …"_

_-FLASHBACK-_

"**_Gar, I guess that this will be new to you"_**

_**"Yes… what is it?"**_

_**"It's a record…"**_

**_"No… you are joking, right?"_**

_**"No, and I'm talking about the group that made the album… Pink Floyd" **_

**_"What's that… some stoned rock group? I don't listen to that music"_**

**_"And what do you listen? Emo punk groups and that stuff?"_**

**_"Well… yeah, but what kind of patient-doctor relation is this? We're not paying you to be my musical assistant"_**

**_"I'll give you this tip, not as you psychiatrist, but as an older guy that has lived way more life that you'll pretend to live. You're listening to people that pretend that their life is complete misery… but they don't. Is not funny to profit of some teenager "wasted" youth, and is not healthy for you to listen to them, did I made my point clear? … Go and listen to the Dark Side, that's better than give you useless pills… that's my advice… ok… that ended today's session, want a coffee? I invite"_**

_**­-**ENF OF FLASHBACK-_

_"… but here I am, it seems that has passed a couple of years, but I still miss you… I miss being with you doing nothing, just staring at the sky and looking to the clouds. I guess that you'll come back to this world someday, well, I'll be waiting you and we will have all the fun that you deserved and we'll have the time of our lives…and I'll take you to the Eclipse and you'll listen to Pink Floyd and we'll be happy…´cause both of us needs and deserves that… being a happy person… but now I deserve some sleep, so…see ya soon, Terra" _and with that last thought on his mind, Gar went to Dream's realm.

_**

* * *

**__**How I wish, how I wish you were here./ We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year/ Running over the same old ground./ What have we found? The same old fears. / Wish you were here. **_

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the last time that Garfield dreamed about Terra, he didn't forget her, but he was more occupied with some other issues as living out with his "fake dumb person" issue **_"ok rise and shine, another day, another opportunity to prove them wrong"_** Beastie, Garfield's sub conscience, saluted him

"_Hey…how do you manage to be awake before me?"_

"_**That's easy, I'm your subconscious you, while you sleep, I play in your mind…"**_

"_Yeah, I know that, by the way, thanks for the dreamless nights… I needed the good sleep"_

"**_You're welcome, everyone needs some rest, but now I have to leave, it's time for you to be alive and breathing"_**

"Whoa… BB, you look like crap" Cyborg uttered to the green titan

"… Gee, thanks dude… I love you too" BB answered with a hint of sarcasm to his half machine friend "so, how's breakfast going?"

"BB… its 11:43 in the morning… breakfast time passed like half and hour ago, so you'll have to wait ´til lunch time"

"Nah… I'll eat something later… and where are the others?"

"Hmm… let me see, Raven is in her bedroom, so don't disturb her, Robin is in the training room and Starfire is in her garden… and I'm in another dimension…" Cyborg mocked

"… Ok, thanks for the briefing, Sgt. Stone… I'll eat some fruit and then I'll spend some time with Star… and then prepare, Cy, because I want the rematch in Mega Hardcore Underground Racing X"

"…BB, tell me, when will the bloodshed end? ´cause you know that I'm invincible "

"Really? Because I'm indestructible and a little crazy… so who knows what will happen"

"I can predict that I'll whoop your ass from here to past Tuesday"

"We'll see… we'll see" BB took some fruits from a near basket and went to the elevator, to the last floor of the tower… not so long ago that place of the tower was a forgotten storage room, but thanks to Star's incipient hobby, gardening, and the help of a certain green titan that room passed from a cold and ugly room for used articles to an artificial garden of delights, at first no one took notice of the existence of that unusual space on the room… until the fifth anniversary of the creation of the team… that place was Star's gift to her companions, a little bit of life for a place that needs it so much.

"Hey, Kori! How're you!" BB asked

"Friend Garfield! How're you? I see that you're fully awake" answered the red haired alien that was using some used clothes, covered in dirt, but with a smile from ear to ear "did you sleep well?"

"as usual, yes" Gar responded as the thought _"I hate to lie to her, my lil´sis"_ , Star has to be the only person on the tower that calls him by his birth name, the fact that he helped her to build the garden make a special bond between them that started right after the Terra incident, she was the only one that help him when he lost Terra twice, while the others gave him just words and pity, she gave him compassion, and as a sign of gratitude he gave him an oleander, his favorite flower, with a "thank you" note… but more important was what the note said _"Star, I owe you one, a BIG one, so you can count on me on everything you need, from gardening issues to sweet revenge ,and you have earned a new brother(I guess that I'm a better sibling than Blackfire, just joking), I'm all yours as you "servant", you know, I'll be grateful forever with you, that's the meaning of the servant thing (not really, more of a part-time servant), Love… Garfield Logan, your bro"… _in the latter days, an "unholy" alliance formed between them, the "jester" and the princess, Garfield & Koriand´r, partners in crime, the best of friends, a new reason to live in the tower… to take care of his "lil´sister"

"Garfield… do you remember which day is today? Asked Star in a childish way?

"Hmm… let me see" Gar says as he watch his wrist watch "September 10… no way? It has passed a year?"

"Yes! Today it's the anniversary of the garden, 365 days has passed since we ended the facility… and it has been quite a wonderful year" flowers, plants, all the place feels alive, the garden has all sorts of flowers, from the common rose to the most exuberant blossom from Tameran "and for this occasion I have a present for you, my "criminal companion" here, take this, my sibling, as a gift from me to you" she handed him a flower… but not an ordinary flower, it was an oleander… a green oleander

"Wow… Kori, I'm… speechless, impressed and curious, it's weird and green, just like me" He hugged her and thought _"maybe it's not a bad time for some covered truth_" "Kori, I need an advice"

"Yes, Garfield, tell me"

"See, there is a friend of mine that has an issue, an issue about his inner self… he has something deep inside that doesn't allow him to live a normal life, but the problem is that his issue isn't a bad thing, but he sees it as a burden, he is smart, but he pretends to be an dumb guy just to been accepted and to not raise some sort of suspect on him, he has a lot of potential to give to the world, but he doesn't… what do you think that he can do?"

"The case is very simple… he is just being selfish and unsure of himself… he has to tear down that façade and show his inner self, he can't deny to this world the opportunity to see whatever he has to give to the human kind"

"thanks, next time that I see him I'll tell him" he ended his sentence and took something from one of his pockets… a photo from one year ago "wow puberty at his best, one year I was a scrawny little boy and now I'm a taller, older and scrawnier guy, life does change us"

* * *

_**You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world. / I'll give you anything, everything if you want things.**_

* * *

It seems that when everything is ok, something will happen and will make some important changes… for the good or the bad… sometimes change it is good, it is merciless but good, but also sometimes it's bad, it destroys all that you got and let you broken in the middle of a highway ready to been eaten by the scavengers… sometimes good days are like the eye of the storm… calm but giving a fake sensation of relief…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Trí

Welcome back… sorry for the delay… enjoy and Shine on

And I own My guitar, my Bed and my Thoughts… TT are owned By DC and Pink Floyd is owned By Themselves

* * *

_"Another day, another idiot that tries to bank robbery while we're on shift, what's the matter… don't get it? A team of superheroes on the town… that has to be a very significant sign of "don't try nothing stupid in our city"… but the idiots does it again…when they will get it, there's a team made of humans and aliens with uber human abilities and technology that is barely known in this ages.. that and the fact that we have fought psychotic villains, creatures that would make Dr. Moreau have countless nightmares and demons that have come from another dimensions or from a Lovecraft´s story, but no… they still have the naïve idea that they can do felony in this town… like a New Age Outlaws or Jesse James of the 21 century, I guess that Rae was right… TV does rot your brain" _reflected BB while he was on the hunt of the leader of a gang that tried to rob the jump city national bank… _"But now this fella is mine…I'm going to vent some anger and frustration on him, I guess that is good for my own sake" _the rest of the thieves was neutralized by the Team, the leader was Gar´s prey**_

* * *

_**

**_When the cockleshell shatters/ and the hammers batter / Down the door / you'd better run_**

* * *

**Few minutes ago, Jump City Nat'l. Bank.**

"Everybody to the ground! This is an assault!" screamed the gang leader as he fired one warning shot "… now, no one makes a sudden move or I'll put a new hole in your head… get it?" he exclaimed as he ordered the other members of the gang to knock off the guards and force the entry to the main vault with an override system… they were 8 against 4 security guards, it was quick and violent, three guards were deadly wounded and the fourth was knocked down by a hit on the back of his head, everything was going good to the bandits until one of them was swiftly kicked on the face by a green a red blur… and that means only one thing… the Titans have come to the rescue

"Titans Go! Stop them at any cost!" ordered the team leader, Robin, followed by the sorceress girl, Raven "Ok, they are eight, we're five… pretty unfair for them". The scene was the typical… Cyborg incapacitated a couple of thieves with a single shot of his sonic cannon, while Starfire hit another bandit with so much force that he made a hole in the wall with his own body, and don't forget Raven, with one chant of ancient magic she paralyzed 3 crooks and left them in a catatonic sate of mind, but thing weren't "peachy" for Gar and Robin, they were facing the gang leader and a felon with a state of the art assault rifle "BB, take the unarmed guy down" Robin shouted while he was dodging a load of bullets. "Aye, aye capt'n" retorted Gar while he spoke to the gang leader "dude, you're going so d…" but he was stopped by a kick to the ribs.

"less talking, green stain, try to stop me" said the leader as he ran through the debris and hostages to the main door _"come to my little dose of reality"_ he thought as he run, just to be stop on his tracks by a green cougar

"Come on, leaving the party so soon? What kind of loser are you?" BB said cockily to his opponent "no way, you thought that a kick would stop me? Try it again" he said as he changed his form to the shape of a rabid wolf … and let the fight begin… the leader tried to stop him with his arm -big mistake- now he is fighting with a crippled arm… and a non lethal tazer, which he used to give BB a 10.000 volts electric shock, that left him a little stunned, giving the right opportunity to the crook to flee

"As I told ya, try to stop me!" said the leader to a weakened BB while he ran out of the bank, leaving him trying to get up

"…BB, wake up" screamed Robin in the exact moment that he was finishing with a punch to the solar plexus of the crook "your prey is running away, STOP HIM!"

"_Damn, the asshole shocked me, now I'll take his heart from his chest with my bare hands"_ thought Gar as he punched the floor, "don't worry, I'll stop him… at any cost" cried BB to their team mates

_**

* * *

I feel cold as a razor blade / Tight as a tourniquet / dry as a funeral drum.

* * *

**_

**Some Alley, Right now**

"Ok, you scum; stop or I break your legs!" BB screamed as he transformed himself into a grizzly bear, a real big bear with big claws

"… and who will stop me, you? Beast Boy? The smallest titan or you, Garfield Logan…the guy that lives behind the walls of lies and self pity?" said a voice that was well known to all the team

"Slade? Damn, dude… you are like bubonic plague… you always find a way to come back…" declared an astonished BB as he sees how the gang leader removes his face to become into the face that is always hidden by a mask "now you have to make puny bank robberies to make some money, that's low… even for you"

"Ha-ha, who know it… the grass stain has some backbone… no, I'm not lowering my standards, instead, this is the first step into your rebirth…" when Slade ended that sentence something changed in the mind of Garfield… if you had some sort of empathic ability you have feel how a little bit of his "wall" had fallen into pieces, then you will feel some relief… and sorrow "you see, I know what you hide from all the world… I know all the potential that you have and you don't use just because of some childish fear… that is INSIDE YOUR HEAD! …"

"You knew it all along, that's impressive… I guess that you learned that when you manipulated Terra's mind… and what else do you know? … that there is no way in this planet that I'll use those abilities with the team or with anyone else…" there's still some force in Gar's denial mode… "Now, if you want to go to harass someone else, I'll be more than grateful" everything would end ok if Slade had not taken a hostage from the nearest street, it was a 18 years old girl

"Ok… want to make it more difficult? You see… you should know that I don't accept a negative answer, so you have 3 days to make up your mind, this are the options: a) to use your powers for a great cause… my cause, or b) to see all your loved ones dead and turned into a bloody mess… and now… this is my time to go, but first" at that exact moment Slade made a tight cut in the girl's jugular vein "there is your alibi for this moment… take it as a gift from me to my newest apprentice… and one last thing… if anyone knows about this conversation… I'll use option b… get it, Garfield? Now save the girl… do your job as a Titan" and he left… leaving an bleeding girl and an stunned boy…

_"He got me… he knew it all along… I'm so screwed… I have to do something; I have to save this girl" _He reflected as he made a tourniquet and called for back up "Guys, I need help, the leader attacked a girl… I had to take care of her and let the guy go… come here! I'm losing her!"

He cried to his communicator _"god dammed… what I am going to do…" _those thought will not leave his head…. That is his life elemental dilemma…his sanity or his friends…

* * *

**_As you look around this room tonight / Settle in your seat and dim the lights / do you want my blood, do you want my tears/ What do you want / what do you want from me

* * *

_**

The ambient in the tower was tense, it was a routine day… but no routine day has so much death and destruction… "BB, what happened out there… how you let him escape… you are prepared to stop him even before he could hurt the girl…" Robin was asking for an answer that he could not give him

"come on… he was running fast as hell and he took that girl even before I get there… it was her life or getting him… and I guess that I made the right choice" Gar replied to the Team leader

"Ok… but remember… we can't make any mistakes…"

"Yeah right… look who says that" Gar snapped back _"oh shit… did I said that... well I guess that I can use that to my favor… sorry guys, I don't want anything bad happens to you all"_ for him, it was time to save his friends, and losing them in the process… "Mr. Slade is everywhere and I almost get killed by imagined him" he uttered with malice

"What did you said?" Robin asked angrily "how do you dare to say that"

"That's easy, you're talking about errors… and I'm giving you the facts, you have committed so much of them… remember the apprentice incident?" he declared straight to his masked face… and he answer him by taking him by his neck "don't you ever said that again…"

"Or what… are you going to kick me from the group?" Gar stated in a sardonic way, and Robin was ready to give him a punch in the face… but a black aura stopped both of them… "Beast Boy, Robin… Calm down" uttered Raven "Beast Boy… Why are you saying that, what gives you a reason to say that."

At that exact moment… he started to die for the group… giving his soul to his inner demons… but it is for the sake of the group, _"I'm expendable… they're not" _that thought crossed his mind as a flash

_"This is going to be awful…but is for their own good…_who invited you to the party, you don't have to say anything to me… Mrs. "I would screw the entire group for a imaginary book guy"… as I said before, you're so full of shit, everyone here has that "holier than thou" spirit… well most of you" he looked to Starfire… who was shocked and speechless "Kory… this is going to hurt me more than you… but I'm calling it quits… this was the last drop…" he addressed to the entire team "I'll leave the facilities tonight… well, I can say it was a pleasure to have been a titan… but I guess that I would be lying" and with that last word he left the common room… while Cyborg and Star tried to persuade him "come on BB, you can't be serious, you had to be joking…"

"Sorry Vic… this was my most serious time, ever… and I'm not taking it back… I guess that I'm going to miss you" saying goodbye to his closest friend in the tower… but saying goodbye to her sister… that was the difficult part

"Kory… Don't be sad… I'm not dying, I'm just leaving the group" he said as he touched her hand…

"DON'T TOUCH ME! How dare you to be so polite with me and treated all your friends like scum… I don't recognize you" she cried, with tears of pure sadness "I thought that you will take care of me… that you will never leave me, you're my sibling… why are you leaving the team… why are you leaving your little sister?"

_"Because if I don't leave… you will die… and then I'll shoot myself… _sorry Kory, I have to do it… don't ask me..."

"but we can help you… we're your friends…" she was broken… tears filled her eyes… sadness was written on her face "please, Garfield, don't leave"

But she had no response… he was dying… little by little his soul was crumbling apart… but it was for a good cause…

* * *

**_All you create / all you destroy / all that you do / all that you say. / All that you eat / and everyone you meet / All that you slight / and everyone you fight. / All that is now all that is gone  
All that's to come / and everything under the sun is in tune / but the sun is eclipsed by the moon_**.

* * *

End Of Cap. 3 


	4. Quattro

Hi... this is chapter 4... as usual, sorry for the delay... university sucks my brain and doesn't let it go...

Disclaimer: TT are owned by DC Comics, Pink Floyd is owned by Roger Waters, David Gilmour, Nick Mason and Rick Whright...

Shine On!

* * *

The room was almost in a total darkness; the only source of light that you can see is provided by the computer monitor, a faint white and indigo light… if you got some sort of night vision goggles you'll see that is some sort of bachelor room (and I mean it not for the lack of hygiene), it's just because the room has no real furniture, just assorted PF posters, a bed, an electric and acoustic guitar and a computer… never mind, the lights went on and a figure appeared, a 21 years old long brown haired guy, he looked like a relic of the seventies, old jeans and a black tee, that was Dave, Gar's friend from the Eclipse club… and that was his apartment

He sat on the floor of his bedroom and turned the computer on, and then he started to write on his digital journal

"Date: Oct. 30, 2005

Subject: A Fleeting Glimpse on His Life

Sometimes life can be a bitch… it makes you believe that everything is "ok" but in a sudden turn of fate… it kicks you and lets you sobbing and praying that the beating stops in one minute or another… well, I haven't had the "luck" of been beaten up by karma… but I know someone that is in the process of been regurgitated by destiny… You should know him by the pseudonym of "Beast Boy", the green shape shifting teen of the City's own superheroes group "the Teen Titans"… as someone said, you know nothing of him… I have the pleasure of being one of his closest friends… I still remember how we met…"

-FLASHBACK-

It is a normal evening in the downtown of Jump City… people was busy minding in their own business; everyone was looking out for themselves and it's shadows... but in the eclipse everything was swell, you see, this place might be looked as a cavern for it's gloomy exterior… but in the inside you'll get a different and new point of view, this is our sancta sanctorum… our sunshine in the artic… here we can be who we really are, without the pressure that the world puts on our shoulders… and what better way to do it, with music. Everything was in tune until that kid entered by the door… I still remember his face.

"… Hello, this is the eclipse…?" asked a dusty blonde haired guy with green eyes

"Nope… this is the legitimate businessman club… and you can piss off" said Glenn, the bartender in an angry tone…

Yeah, that was a face of pure disappointment… It reminded me the first time that I got here… same lovely treat from the home crowd… but he seems to be a good kid, so I intervened in the matter "Hey, Glenn, don't be so harsh on the boy… he is not a tourist… he probably got here 'cause someone told him about the club" then I called the new kid "hey, come here … take a seat… let me introduce myself…I'm Dave, and what's your name, stranger?"

"I'm Garfield" he answered with a shade of doubt in his voice… I took notice of that and tried to lighten up the situation "Garfield, like the big fat cat?"

"Kinda…" he gave a little smile "so, this is the Eclipse. An old, beaten up… to the point of collapse joint…"

"Yep, this is our lovely place" I added, I don't know… but I think that I've seen him in another place "and tell me, how did you get here?

"I get here because a friend of mine told me to come here… he told me that here is the only place in town where Pink Floyd is played" he answered… and he looked as a kid waiting for an answer about if he is going to be ok…

"Then you've come to the right place… and tell me, Gar… oh, where are my modals… do you want a beer? I invite…"

"… no, I don't drink, underage, crap… but thanks for asking… by the way… that's a coffee machine?" he uttered as he point to the espresso machine that was abandoned in the right end of the bar… "It seems that no one uses it… "

"So? Let me guess, caffeine addict? Am I right?"

"You're right… can we ask to the bartender if he can make it work?

"Ok, let me convince old Glenn to make you some coffee"

-END FLASHBACK-

**_

* * *

Come in here, dear boy, have a cigar / You're gonna go far, fly high / You're never gonna die / You're gonna make it if you try / They're gonna love you / Well I've always had a deep respect / And I mean that most sincerely

* * *

_**

"And that's how I met Gar… well at first I didn't notice that was him, cause he was using a pair of hologram rings, that gives him the possibility of look like any regular Joe (although his holographic persona looked as he should look without the green in his body, he told me that…) after that day he became a regular customer of the Eclipse, well, except when he was fighting for justice, and he was the only one reason that the coffee machine was operating… we had good times, but then about 3 months ago I received a phone call in the middle of the night. It was him and I can say that I have never heard or see him so wrecked… that day he resigned from the titans… he sounded like a person ready to die…"

-FLASHBACK-

There's an unusual sound in the room, of course, a phone call at 3 in the morning isn't part of a healthy sleep, you can try to evade it… but it just keep ringing and ringing, until you just have to pick up the phone and talk… and keep talking

"Who is it?" asked a grunt voice from one end of the line "do you know what time is it?"… But he got no response "c'mon, I know that there is someone there, so talk"

"I… I'm screwed… I don't know what to do…" answered a little thread of a voice in the other end of the line… it seems that his voice was gone…

"Gar, are you okay, what happened?" Dave asked with worry in his voice… it was his friend and he sounded like all his nightmares became true "tell me, what happened?"

"I told … I told them to fuck off… I told to my friends and to my little sister to… (sob) I know that it was for their good, but it hurt like hell…I left the team… I bail…"

Have you fell into the bottom of the grave, so deep that you just have to wait and wait until there is nothing more than despair? If you have done it, you could have an idea of what Garfield Logan is feeling…

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Dave "how… why, what for did you do that?" he asked with concern in his voice

"I can't tell you… god, I feel like crap… I've lost them… I don't know…" Gar repeated that phrase like if his life depended on that action… like if that mantra became his last resort…

"Ok… calm down… relax, where are you right now?" Dave asked while he tried to conceive what the reasons to such abrupt resign were

"I'm in Arnold Layne's coffee…" Gar said, while he was thinking _"what am I going to do… nowhere to go… I'm going nowhere"_

_"Great… Arnold's is about 10 minutes by walking from my place" _Dave thought as he told to Gar "ok, Gar… don't move from that place, I'm going to pick you up… ok?"

"Don't worry; I have nowhere to go… Dave, I'm screwed… I don't know that to do…" he uttered, he was devastated… but that little light gave him hope… it's not that much… but it's something

_10 minutes later_

Arnold's cafe was open…it has to be the only place in downtown that sells good coffee after midnight… and it was Gar's other favorite place to be in town besides the Eclipse… when Dave got there he saw him… he looked as a rag doll… no sign of the happy guy who once lived in that body… just a shell… nothing else and nothing more

"God, Gar… what happened" Dave inquired, if he was worried while he talked with him on the phone and while he waked to the café, now he was terrified… his friend lost his life… Gar didn't say a thing… he just hugged Dave… and hoped that everything will end soon…

-END FLASHBACK-

**_

* * *

Goodbye, all you people / there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind /Goodbye.

* * *

_**

Dave didn't say a thing; he just remembered how disturbing that week was… he took Gar to his apartment… gave him the bedroom while he slept in the couch… forcing him to eat, talking to him, trying to discover what was the main reason to his departure of the Titans and trying to recover his friend

"Later I discover that he was forced to leaving the titans… either that or something horrible would happen… I can't write that here… but believe me, it is horrible… but he recovered… it took me 2 weeks to recover him from the ashes… it was tortuous and heart wrecking… but now I can say that he had come back to living… he is a new persona, but that's enough for one entry… see ya…

Dave01"

And he shut down the computer… what time it was? 9 PM, time to eat something… he was starving, but in that precise moment, Gar arrived… with food

"Hey, are you ready for…" he searched in the bag "some Thai food?" he said as he made a big grin…

"Ok, that stuff is spicy… but with some beer it will pass…"

"Dude, you always pass everything with beer…"

"Guilty as charge" and both men laughed…. Until Dave broke the laughter

"So… Syd" when he was recovering… Beast Boy changed his identity… from Garfield Logan to Syd Gilmour… he always says that their parents were Floyd fans, and somehow everyone seemed to believe it "how was your day?"

"Like always" he answered, he had a work on Arnold's café, for him it was the dream job… free coffee and they pay you to serve it and for preparing it… but as usual, there is no perfection on this earth… he had to take care of the minor labors… "Today was a bitchy day… so many people gathered in the café… believe me, it looked like it was the only place on earth that had good coffee on stock…"

"Too much people… but I guess that Jasmine made your day happier" Dave added in a yenta like tone of voice "you know… it's good to turn the page, to live a life that was taken to the background…"

"Yeah… Jasmine was there… I don't know how she makes me laugh when I feel like crap… just like my sis…"

Jasmine was the newest employee at Arnold's café; she wasn't your typical kind of girl… brown hair in a ponytail, almond eyes that looks you to the deepest place inside you, a well formed little body, and a happy way of living the life… she was the human incarnation of "Carpe Diem", live the day… squeeze it … she and Gar/Syd made a connection at the first sight, but they remained in a "I like to hang out with you… and doing some other things" status, and they always try to make laugh to the other half… something that Gar enjoyed and need it… but as usual, he was hiding the whole truth to the girl that he cared about, just like his little sister… but as usual… fate always likes to play with you… even if his game is good for you… and the game begins with a phone ringing…

"Hello…?" Gar Asked… "Jasmine how're you…"

**_

* * *

A cloud of eiderdown draws around me /Softening a sound sleepy time, and I lie/ with my love by my side /and she's breathing low.

* * *

_**

A sullen figure waits in the city park… its 7:15, he has been waiting for 5 minutes, they are going to walk and talk about nothing and everything, and he is nervous and impatient, of course, his friend invited him to hang out… but everything fades away with her presence

"Syd… did I make you wait too long?" Jasmine asked "I hope not… Because tonight you're mine for about… 6 hours…"

"That's what I love about you, you live… and nothing else matters… no pun intended…" and they walked…

Life it's always easy, the trick is not thinking much about it, just relax and enjoy the ride, but sometimes the road is bumpy… and you can't really know what will happen in the next second… like for instance, an alien princess destroys with her body the sidewalk that you're walking…

_"Crap… it's Kori, is she ok... damn…"_

And what about if certain people founds something that could destroy you entirely

"ok, as I told you, Garfield… I will not accept "no" as an answer… let the hunt begins…

Sometimes the road is bumpy… and a bump can lead you to a crash… you just have to sit back and enjoy the ride…

* * *

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Fünf

Welcome Back to the show... it's being a long time... but you know, sometimes life gives you bad things, but most of the times all the things becomes good... (and i'm better than ever... and with inspiration, cool, isn't it?) but enough with the blah blah blah... here it's is... Chapter 5 of Delicate Sound... Enjoy and Shine on

* * *

(the usual disclaimers... you know, that legal stuff) 

In Memory of Roger Keith "Syd" Barrett; Shine On and Forever More

* * *

It's 3:50 in the morning, nothing it's functioning or it's turned off, tonight no one sleeps, what started as a normal day, went into a downward spiral until one of the parts of the team did something that might change their lives… or their vision of the life. Tonight Beast Boy quitted the team and some truths were shouted… probably some of the team thought that they were prepared for the leaving of one of the members… but as usual the reality its harder that all the simulations and guessing… now the four part ensemble tries to recover from the fact that they have lost the spirit of the team 

"What we have made to stop this situation?" Cyborg asked while he cover his face… the fact that his friend is leaving the team strike him hard, some tears falling from his human eye "I can't believe that all this stuff… everything … god, I don't know what to say" while he walked to the common room, trough its windows you can see the city and the sea, all black, silent… like if the fate knew that all hell broke loose and its giving the exact surrounding for the scene

"We didn't made a thing, Beast Boy had a tantrum and he is threatening us to leaving the team… so immature" Raven said to the rest of the team, being the emotionless one helped her to think in a rational way "how long have we live with him?… all of us knows that we can't take him seriously, he is probably trying to call our attention"

"It can be, we can't forget that Beast Boy has some mental issues… it can be a good thing for him to show this illness" Robin added "better to be this way, instead of becoming a 7ft tall beast… Cy, did you tried to talk to Beast Boy?" the leader asked

"Yeah… but he will not open his door… that stubborn little bastard… what the hell is wrong with him…" Cyborg grunted "has anyone seen Star? I haven't heard anything from her"

"She is in her room, I went to talk to her, but she screamed to me at her native language… so that means that she's pissed off and she wants to be alone" Robin added "ok, guys, we need some sleep, maybe tomorrow we will fix this situation with more calm…" he stopped his speech in the exact moment that Gar appeared in the main room

"What's the matter with the luggage" Cyborg asked… hoping that all the recent situation was nothing more than a joke "are you leaving on a vacation?" he tried to spit a joke, trying to break the sombre ambience

"Kind of" Gar retorted "a vacation of you all. I don't want to sound as the unstable one, but before I leave I want to bury the hatchet… leave in good terms" he stared to Robin "Robin… you are a great leader… sorry about the outburst that I had few hours ago…but you know…. That's the nature of the beast" he chuckled a little after e ended the sentence, but there was no response _"ok… I expected that, it hurts to say goodbye to your family… but I don't want that burden in my life… the burden of my family been killed by Slade…_ Cy… Vic, you are my best friend, you know that this has been the most difficult decision in my entire life…that's why I'm asking you to not trying to stop me, maybe in another occasion… in another time I'll tell you my reasons… _and now" _he looked at Raven, he didn't want to make this… he hasn't tried to say how does he feels about her… but it can be his last chance to speak in the tower _"let's get through this with the least amount of pain possible… _Rae… Raven, I know that you can feel our emotions… I know that you'll not forgive me for those things that I told you in the afternoon, but I'm not asking you for your forgiveness, instead I want you to listen to me… 'Cause this it's going to be one of the things that I have to take out of my chest"

"**_No way, you're going to spill the beans… finally… but at what cost?"_** Beastie asked to his self **_"… no, what the hell are you trying to do?"_**

"_just watch me… as you are me, you should know it" _Gar mentally asked "Rae… since we are a team I'm trying to be close to you… remember the "hey, you're funny" incident… at that exact time I started to falling for you… ok, I'm going to cut the crap… Raven, I love you… why did you think that I tried so hard to make you smile, to be with you… I know that this means you least than nothing but I need to say that to you" and with that said and done, he felt a little bit light, like he can float a few centimetres off the ground, but he fell to it at the same speed that he went up.

"So… this is one of your jokes… because it was retarded. Come on, let's be serious… you liking me? I suppose that you have heard that thing… opposites does attract… but that only happens in the movies… just if those things works that way… that relationship should have work… but not this time… and you are telling me that you're leaving the team… taking a vacation from us… we need a vacation from you! from your childlike attitude… you're a hero, for the god's sake…how do you think that I'm going to take this ?… you're like my little brother… it hurts to see you go, but it had to happen… it's a part of life" Raven said to Gar, who was in shock… he expected that response, but he didn't wanted to hear it.

"Well... I guess that the underdog doesn't win all the times" Gar muttered "… ok, I have written a resignation letter for whoever cares about it and I'm returning my communicator" he left the yellow communicator on the coffee table, aside of the letter, his hand was trembling, but he took all the strength that he had on his body and raised his head "I'll leave soon, but I have to take care of one last business" and without saying anything else, he went to the bedroom labelled "Starfire"

"Kori… Kori, please open the door, I really need to speak to you" Gar pleaded to his sister "I know that you're angry with me but I have to talk with you"

"GLERFNRAKR BRKAZTRA GLOFBARK!" Kori screamed at the top of her lungs, followed by a little whisper "I can't speak with you…no… I can't" as she restarted to cry her heart out

"Please, don't cry… I don't want to make you cry… I don't want to see you sad…" he stopped when he felt how the room's door opened, revealing a blood shot eyed, trembling Starfire… "God, Kori… please…" he just could not end the sentence… he just hugged her

"Why… just tell me why" Kori pleaded to her ex team mate "aren't you happy enough with us? Has anyone made something bad to you… are you tired of me? Please, Garfield… I need an answer to your sudden and abrupt change of hearts"

"No, Kori… I'm not mad at you all… and I'm not tired of you" he said as he took all the strength that was left on his body "in fact, you're the only one that hasn't made a judgement about me… and I thank you for that"

"… but then… what is the problem that makes you leave us… your friends…" Kori answered back "you promised to me that you'll not leave me…" She sobbed "please tell me what is the problem and I will… we will help you to overcome it, but please, do not tell me to be calmed down…" and finally she let the tears fall down from her eyes and let her body collapse… just to be grabbed by Garfield

"Kori… please… don't be this way" he said as he embraced Kori "don't be sad… I know that is difficult, you can't imagine how painful is for me to do this thing…" he stopped… his brain was trying to run but his body was static "you know that you are my little sister… my crime partner… my friend, but this time I don't want you to be sad… but I need this time for me to be alone" Gar ended has he took a letter "please, when you have some free time … read this letter, it has some things that I want you to know" he tried to go to the exit of the tower, but Kori doesn't let him go

"please don't go" she said "please… "she repeated as she felt that her body can't take the emotional stress...

_**

* * *

And if I were a good man/ I'd talk with you / More often than I do.

* * *

**_

Jump City down town

The scene was impressive, most of the streets are converted in a war zone. That is the usual state of the city while the titans are making their duty as crime fighters. But today's brawl was more brutal, if your enemy is a humanoid made of plasma, that is enhanced with more chemicals, that makes him more dangerous that his previous incarnation and answers to the name "plasmus" yes... that's the state of things today.

"Titans! regroup!" Robin screamed while his team mates followed his orders.

"damn... and you say that this is one of the "easy" ones?" asked Kid Flash, Beast Boy's replacement "I wonder how are the tough ones"

"Beast... I mean, Kid Flash... shut up" Raven retorted as she looked to Cyborg "and where is Star? I haven't seen her" she added.

"I don't know... wait... i have her communicator signal... and it's... two blocks away and static?" he said

"I will go and see what happened" raven said as she started to fly to the position

_Meanwhile, in a destroyed street_

Syd-Gar was walking thinking about nothing and everything with his "friend" Jasmine "i mean, how do you think that the titans can be good people... yeah, i know that they have saved this city, but they always destroys everything"she said

"hey, they do things that no one cares to do... do you think that the police is capable enough to stop... let's say, Slade, nope..." his speech was stopped when a certain alien princess literally fell from the sky

"_Crap… it's Kori, is she ok... damn…" _he tought "Jasmine, listen to me... go and bring me a bottle of water, I need it for clean her wounds, they look pretty bad" Gar ordered while he showed her Starfire's wounds, some acid burns and a bad looking bruise in the abdomen "but syd... you'll be ok?" she asked "don't worry, i'll be fine... now go!" he said as he gave Jasmine a little peck on the lips "don't worry, nothing bad will happen to me"

_"ok, she is pretty bruised" _he toughed as he tried to confort her "Star... are you ok?" he asked as her eyes started to open "Garfield, are you?" she pleaded, her eyes starts to adapt to the post shock, she only sees a blurry silhouette, but she reconises the shape of Garfield Logan _"can it be him?"_ she wished with all of her heart but he only sees a normal guy "Gar... ow..."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked "I'm just trying to help you, now don't move... you have a nasty bruise in your waist... so, please don't do nothing risky... and Who's Gar anyway?" he added while he thought _"maybe I should tell her... nah, anyway help is on the way"_ in that exact moment Raven appeared from the skies and landed in front of Star

"Starfire, are you ok?" Raven enquired to her fallen companion "and with who you were talking, may I ask?" she added

"eh... i Guess that was a side effect of the fall" Star responded. A small cat was watching the scene, but that was not an ordinary cat... it was green, but he was hid in the shadows.

**_

* * *

It's awfully considerate of you to think of me here / And I'm much obliged to you for making it clear that I'm not here_**

* * *

End of Chapter 5 


End file.
